huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael
Michael is a contestant from Survivor: One World and Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X. Survivor: One World Michael originally competed in Survivor: One World with his son, Joe. At the beginning of the game, he was placed on the orange Manono tribe with the other new players. Michael formed a majority alliance with Adam, Jay, Wednesday, Lauren and Josh. At the tribes first loss, Michael voted with the majority for older woman Melody. However, the alliance of six did not last much longer. When they had to attend another tribal council, Michael voted with the majority in sending home Lauren. Despite the tribe winning immunity, they were put in a setback after Wednesday was evacuated. At the tribe switch, Michael remained on Manono with original members Rani, Josh and Alice. The tribe was strong enough to win the next two immunity challenges, with Jay and Benjamin being voted out from the other tribe. Summer then quit the game to join her sister, who previously evacuated. At the tribes only loss, Michael voted with the majority in sending Rani home. By this point, Michael made the merge and was reunited with his son Joe. The pair formed an alliance with the other pairs of the tribe, being Aida and Adam and Jase and Alice. At the first vote, the six sent home Josh and Jorge. He, Joe and Ashton voted for Adam, but Ashton was voted out. Still in the majority, Amy and Priya were voted out by the pairs alliance. At this point, the pairs alliance began to mistrust one another. Aida, Adam, Alice and Jase wanted to remove the challenge threats that were Joe and Michael. The boys, fearing their place in the game, tried to get outsider Mickey to vote with them. However, this was proven useless as Joe was voted out and followed shortly by Michael. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Aida to win the title of Sole Survivor as he believed Jase and Adam were the pairs downfall. Voting History Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X Michael competed in Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X in his second season. He was originally placed on the purple Takalai tribe, labelled 'Gen X', for being 52 years of age at the time. He formed an alliance at the beginning with Peter, Patricia, Gail and Jayne. At the first tribal council, the five voted out Luke for his loose style of gameplay. He and Peter remained together at the second vote for Tatianna. However, the rest of the alliance with new additions voted out Karl. At the tribe expansion, Michael was switched to the orange Vanua tribe along with original members Peter and Patricia. The three remained in a tight trio, but also made friends with Millenials, Igor and Aura. Of the four challenges the tribe had together, Vanua only lost one challenge during the Double Tribal Council. The new alliance of five remained close together and unanimously voted out Cydney. At this point, the tribes merged and Michael was in an alliance with the Gen Xers and another with the Vanua Five. He combined the two alliances together, making a new alliance of Fabian, Mac, Igor, Aura, Gabe, Jessica, Dusk and Tasha. At the first merged tribal council, the nine split the votes between Dimitri and Gail. Even though Gail used a Hidden Immunity Idol, it did not matter because Dimitri had the most votes and he was sent home. At the second vote, Michael and Peter rekindled their friendship to vote for Gail. However, the women of the tribe controlled the vote, telling the men to vote for Peter whilst they blindsided Michael and made him the second jury member. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Patricia to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Michael and Benjamin are the only two new castaways from One World to outlast their returning player loved one. *Michael was considered for Survivor: Japan, but was ultimately cut. Had he competed on the season, he would've been placed on the green Chikara tribe, labelled the 'Brawns'. *Michael is the oldest castaway to compete during Millenials vs. Gen X. Category:Survivor: One World Castaways Category:Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X Castaways